the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Waldewynn
The province of Waldewynn is a stretching land that as access to the western sea and the Gulf of Tilvas. It is South of Amarisia and Alm'agan, North of Stormglen, and East of Shad'wen. Founding of Waldewynn (Before Great War) Waldewynn was created by Zerek, Orderic, Aeren, which made the land very blessed.The Dark Gods had at the time became suspicious about the intentions of Orderic, since he convinced Aeren(male) to paricipate. After the forming of the land and its marvels, Orderic left east seeking to build a place he could be as proud of as Waldewynn, Victorius' curiosity made her follow him. Aeren Traveled Southwest where he Erected a Peninsula and morphed it, this would become Stormglen. Zerek allowed humans, elves, Dwarfs to live here. However through the course of time, something had changed, the different minded races began to formulate a plan. The Races began using the minor magics, tools and strength began a constuction. It was than that Sar'khet attempted to intervene seeing as this "People" had gained wisdom that had not been gifted by him. Zerek and Sar'khet both intervenned outside of the People's vision and sense. Upon this Sar'khet defeat was inevitable and thus stopped the fight before his end. He granted Zerek one thing to let him live. Zerek asked for the people here to be given the ability to produce greater Magic. Begrudgingly Sar'khet did what was asked giving the people there greater magic, wich generated wisdom. Sar'khet left, with a triumphant frown as if he had done a good and dark thing. It was there that the first Humanic Empire was founded, Made by mages from 3 different races. This Empire Spread through the south From Stormglen to the Alen Remia to the west. As the sight of this founding the Dark Gods had already begun their plans to make it fall. The supposed empire lasted 500 years in very slight decline. In its last moments of strength before the Grand War the Covert Wars began, which would signal the comeplete end of the Humanic Empire. Upon its Fall 10 Factions that held strength had surfaced. It is said this 10 were a secret fails safe created by the Ruler of the Empire as way to maintain hope in the south regions of Tilvas. The City and ancient Capital of this long now forgotten Empire now stand as the Greatest City of Magic in North Tilvas. As they recover from the Covert War, the Grand War begins and takes things to a new turn. Waldewynn (After Great War) Waldewynn is currently controlled by the human Wizards of Waldewynn. After the greatest tactical victory in Tilvas against the dwarves in, "The Fall of the Dwarven Warmachine", Waldewynn Wizards began to journey into their studies. Many things of the past connect to the Wizards. Secret Organizations and a direct connection to the an ancient empire. They have patched things with Alm'agan which give peace to the wizards, as now the new generation of sorcerers are upon them.